Until the day I die
by MrsSand
Summary: He had left me and he was never coming back... Never. I had gave him my heart and soul, but in the end, he threw it away like a useless toy. SasuNaru... Rated M for yaoi Song fic!


Yeah, this is SasuNaru... Warning for suicide and love between boys. The song is until the day I die, by story of the year

---

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

I stood on the top of the Konoha gates. I shook my head and looked down. Why did this all happen? I looked at the sunset and held back my tears. He had left me and he was never coming back... Never. I had gave him my heart and soul, but in the end, he threw it away like a useless toy.

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

**Flash back**

_"Sasuke!" I yelled and and ran up to him. "Wanna come get some ramen with me?" I asked happily. He scoffed and shook his head. _

_"Yeah right... Leave me alone." he spat and crossed his arms. I frowned and looked at the sky and smiled. _

_"Eh? Okay..." I grinned fakely, but why did it hurt much more than possible. Sasuke looked away as his arms fell to his sides. _

_"Fine dobe, but no ramen... We're getting actual food." he scoffed. I brightened up and jumped up and down. _

_"OKAY!" I cheered and grabbed Sasuke's wrist._

_And so we became best friends._

**End of flash back**

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

I smiled at the memory, but it melted away to the previous sadness I had expirenced. I rubbed where my heart was and clenched my teeth. Everyone knew since Sasuke left that I had been don in the dumps, but they didn't understand what it felt like. How could they? I asked myself this everytime Sakura would hug me to sleep on my couch when I was sad, or when Kiba sparred with me to get him off my mind. Yeah right, like I could get him off of my mind.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

**Flash back**

_"Naruto... Shut up." he complained while I blabbed on about being hokage. I stopped and stuck out my tongue. _

_"Make me... Kakashi and Sakura aren't here and I'm more afraid of them than you!" I sneered. He sighed and stayed sitting by our set up camp._

_"You know I can make you." he said smiply. I stood up and balled my hands into fists._

_"MAKE ME THEN!" I hissed somewhat playfully. He didn't need to know I was being playful though. He stood up and started to advance towards me. I backed up into a tree and cursed myself mentally.  
_

_"Move and I'll kick your ass." Sasuke growled a bit and got closer. I gulped. He looked serious, better not mess with him. He leaned over so we were toucking noses. My face started to heat up._

_"Still think I can't make you shut up?" he asked with a small smirked plastered to his face._

_"Try me." I said nervously. He smiled the smallest bit and brushed his lips to my own. I blushed and tried to tell him no, but my mind and body didn't get the same message. He smiled more and kissed me tenderly. I sighed into the kiss and hugged him tightly._

_I fell inlove._

**End of flash back**

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

I stood over stepped over the bars that kept the other villagers from falling, but I didn't need them, not now. I watched the sun set further into what seemed like it was drowning in the lake infront of it. I looked up to the clouds. What Shikamaru had said about clouds was right, they were so free. No demand for love, hate, or power. It was just traveling. I wish I could do that, but my fate was right infront of me.

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

**Flash back**

_"I don't know Sakura..." I gulped and looked at her. _

_"If you can have Sasuke and I can't, then I might as well make this date amazing for you." she smiled._

_"Christ Sakura. Why do you always do this to me?!" I freaked and waved my hands in the air. As if it was affecting her at all. _

_"Put your hands down NOW!" she growled and pushed me across my living room. "I'll let him in, but you better be nice about it." Sakura continued and combed my hair one last time. then walked over to the door. I fidgeted with my fingers and took a deep breath. Sasuke emerged in the door way and smiled a bit. I bit my lip, he looked amazing, I however... He seemed to know what I was thinking and walked over to me._

_"You look just as nice." he said simply and held my hand. Sakura giggled and played with my hair one last time._

_"Have fun Naruto!" she giggled._

_"He will." Sasuke said nonchalantly. I glared a bit, but I was smiling on the inside. _

_That was my first date, with anyone... And it was the best night ever._

**End of flash back**

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

I laughed a bit and watched quietly as people down below walked in and out of the village. It's not that I wanted to leave this life, but the fact that I couldn't live on without him was my greatest concern. Why was he so hard to forget? Oh wait, because I was fucking inlove with him! I felt like crying, but that would give myself away and then I would have to go back to Tsunade on a suicide attempt. That would be just peachy...

Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!

**Flash back**

_Sasuke kissed me deeply and laid me down on the bed. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck. He almost ripped my shirt off and threw onto the floor. He kissed, licked, and bit down my neck while he took off my pants. I shivered as the my length was exposed to the cool air. Sasuke teased my nipples as I moaned. This whole moment with him was pure ecstasy. I groaned and ran a hand through Sasuke's hair. He smiled and licked the inside of my thighs. _

_"Stop teasing me!" I panted and bucked my hips up a bit. He held them down and smirked._

_"Impatient little fox." he sneered and kissed the tip of my erection. I arched my back off of the bed and groaned._

_"Please!" I begged and gripped the bed sheets. He chuckled and licked the base of my cock. I moaned softly and propped myself on my elbows. I saw and felt him swallow my cock whole. "Ahh! Sasuke!" I moaned and buck my hips again. He held them down forcefully and continued to bob his head up and down. I twitched as he massaged my balls lightly. I closed my eyes half way, but looked at his mark that Orochimaru had gaven him a couple weeks back. Sasuke sucked harder as to try to get my attention. I felt the muscles in my groin tighten. "Arg, Sa- Sasuke... I'm gon- gonna cum!" I shrieked and came in his mouth. I thought he would be angry, but he just smiled and sat on the bed. _

_"Come here." he said gently and ushered me over with his index finger. I obliged and crawled over to him. "You owe me foxy." he purred and patted his lap. I blushed and crawled onto his lap shyly. Sasuke looked around and took some lubricant off of his night stand. He coated his fingers and smiled a bit. "This will hurt a bit, but you'll like it after awhile." Sasuke assured and gently slid a finger in. I screamed and tried to get out of me. _

_"Get it out! I don't like it!" I shouted as tears formed in my eyes. Sasuke kissed and 'shh-d' me. _(I think shh-d should be a word, well you get it)_ I nodded and gripped his back. He took the finger out and shoved it in again. It hurt, until he hit a spot that made me see stars. "Ah! Do it again!" I panted a bit. Sasuke rolled his eyes and added another finger, then scissored them. It wasn't so bad, even when he added the third finger. I was actually enjoying it, until he removed them and smiled. I whimpered at the pleasure loss. _

_"Are you sure you want to continue this. We can wait..." he promised. I shook me head and giggled a bit._

_"I want it now." I said and smiled. He nodded and kissed me, then grabbed the lube again. He rubbed it onto his member and my entrance. _

_"Okay, ready?" He asked and lifted my hips up. I nodded and gripped onto his back. He smirked a bit and shoved me onto his length. _

_"AHHH!!!" I screamed and dug my nails into his back. He kissed me and ran a hand through my hair. _

_"When you want to start you can." Sasuke said softly. I sniffled and nodded shyly, then lifted myself up again, then back down. It wasn't too bad that time, so I picked up the pace. Sasuke groaned and kissed my neck as I quickened my pace. I put my hands on his shoulders for support so I could go down harder to hit that sweet spot. When I hit it I screamed in ecstasy. Sasuke looked at me and grabbed my now hardened member and pumped it. I moaned and picked up my tempo, each bounce and pump soon found a perfect tempo. I felt the same muscle tighten as befor and went down as hard as I could. I panted and came violently on Sasuke and my chests. He came soon after and screamed my name just as I screamed his._

_"I love you so much." I purred and got off of him. He laid back on the bed and threw the blankets over us. _

_"I love you too." He panted and snuggled into my neck._

_I disagree, that was the best night ever._

**End flash back**

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

I sighed and leaned back on the bars. My first time with Sasuke was amazing... I tried my best to get him back, into my arms. Back into my life... However, this did not work out as you can see. These were the last minutes of my life, so it was only human to remember my lover, my only lover... Ever. I stared out to the hirizon and touched the necklace Tsunade had gaven me. I wonder if anyone would miss me? Probably, but it's not their life, it's mine.

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

**Flash back** (last one, I swear! )

_Sasuke was starting a fire while I sent up a tent. Sakura had to go with Kakashi to get a pot to make out supper in because he forgot one. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous statement on the Jonin's behalf. Sasuke looked over to me and smirked. _

_"Hey, wanna make a bet?" He asked me suddenly. My eyes perked up at the word bet._

_"Sure, what Teme?" I asked, but he frowned at the nickname._

_"I bet you cannot go more than 3 years without falling three times." He smirked. What kind of bet is that!?_

_"What if you win?" I asked. He walked over and sat beside me._

_"That you will never give up, even if your a dobe."_

_"Meh, okay... But if I win... I want you to buy me ramen for life." I smiled. He sighed and shook his head._

_"Always with the ramen... Idiot." He scoffed and hugged me. I giggled and kissed his cheek. _

_"You love me."_

_"I know."_

**End of flash back**

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

I remeber that stupid bet. I had only fallen twice in the past 2& 1/2 years... So It was still on. I guess I was going to lose this one, but what was the point. After everything... All the hate, sadness, attempts to killing myself... I'm done with this world. I stepped to the edge and looked at the sky quietly. The sunset was low in the sky as I spread my arms out beside me and fell off the gates. I closed my eyes and felt the the wind whip at my face and hair. I clenched my eyes shut and expected to hit the ground, but I stopped falling. I opened my eyes and looked at the ground. I was only a four or five feet from the ground. The arms that held me threw me across the ground. I hit the side of the gate wall harshly. I coughed and looked up to see Sasuke. My eyes widened as I stared in shock.

"That was almost three... Loser." Sasuke scoffed. I smiled a bit and got up, the ran towards him. He sighed and held his arms open so I could run into them. I tackled him to the ground and nuzzled his neck.

"YOU'RE BACK!" I cheered and held him tightly. Sasuke smiled at me and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes dobe... And I'm honostly very sorry for what I've said and done to you." he sighed and gripped onto me tightly. I felt the little stab of pain in my heart, but of course I would forgive him... No doubt.

"It's okay Sasuke, I forgive you... But what about Orochimaru?" I asked as he stood up then held his hand out to me.

"Killed him." he smirked and pulled me up then picked me up bridal style. "Now tell me Naruto... Are you going to jump anymore?" Sasuke asked me smoothly.

"Not off a high place... No." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Good, now remember what I get for winning?" he asked me thoughtfully.

"Um... Not really."

"To never give up... Kay?" Sasuke smiled. I grinned my famous Uzumaki grin and nodded.

"Sounds like a deal!" I said and looked to the now stars above my head. _'Sorry dad, I'm not joining you today...'_ I thought and looked at my once and hopfully future lover.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
Until the day I die!!!


End file.
